Tears of a Unicorn
by Sebastian Michaellis
Summary: "I feel the pain of the arrow pierce me,yet,it feels like a sensation.But,what's this other feeling?It feels like a turn of events.The feeling of fire and ice,but the thing I worry most other than my death...Am I really the last?" A fanfic with twists,an alternating timeperiod,and things that are more hysterical than they should be.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:The Last Known Unicorn

Okay,this is a new one I surprisingly thought up when I was a couple years has some magical-girl attributes that are sort of combined with "The Last Unicorn" stuff and I don't own you have not seen the movie or read the book,it's a pretty simple concept:The last unicorn finds out that all the other unicorns died and she's the only one left,she sets out to find them and fights you go,that's pretty much all and I love it so I hope you enjoy.A Last Unicorn story that has magical-girls and is set sort of in the alternating past-present concept with twists.Again I hope you enjoy !

_ . ._

As I lay here,I hear the rain fall through the boughs of the evergreen and the deciduous trees that enearth these magical grounds around I hear the rain,I think about the day that pesky little singing butterfly told me that I was the last of my last could this be ? I wonder if I really am the last of my I were not ,where are the others? I know they have been driven to the sea,but I do not think it is possible for _all _of the unicorns to die a merciless live forever as old as the moon,as old as the stars that scatter the night skies like silver sequins .

But,I also wonder,are we that vulnerable for something so low in standard compared to our kind can bring us down to a point of total extinction?No,that cannot be are strong beings who would fight and with dignity and would put up a ,there must be some strong unicorn or maybe even more that must have survived.

I sigh and look at the moon for answers;the moon is like a friend.A friend that shows me the path of light when I am lost and in need of not this time,it just shines in my silvery pool of water with no intent of helping me restore my thoughts.I am very connected to the moon,which I tend to call myself "Mizuki" hence the moon and with no real name to start with.

The pool shines and I stare deep into its silver orb .A little flower falls from a tiny gust of wind and lands in the center of the started to maneuver over to the reflection of the moon;both shapes started to match of a sudden ,the drizzle of rain stops and everything freezes.

The rain,the wind,the animals and their noises ,the rippling in the water,everything seems to have frozen into time._How unusual for this to happen,especially since I did not control this,_I ,the calm exterior is disturbed by a big,booming voice that sounds tend to know where I am ,so they must know me.

**"MIZUKI****,unicorn.I have come to tell you that,you,are not the last there are more and they are ,do not fret about the existence of your kind, for you again,are not the , I must warn you they may be in danger,in an unusual place,in an unusual time.I want you to go find them and bring them to where they belong.I will leave now for you to start this perilous journey,and complete the quest you have always held within your heart.I am counting on **_you," _and with an ear-shattering cackle,the voice disappeared and all the noises resumed in normal place.

Who was that?How does he know me like that?Every line he said,was it true?Were there more unicorns?Are they really alive?If they were,where?The voice said they were in an unusual place in an unusual does that mean though?There are no unusual places around here and there is possibly no such thing as "an unusual time,"time is cannot change it and make it "unusual".But I wonder,if the last unicorns are living somewhere unusual,how does that voice know?Well,I have to admit it that the voice _was unusual_.Unusual things know about unusual things I ,he said I had a quest that I always held within my heart.

Did I really have an unfinished quest that I must finish?And if I do,when did I start it?I do not remember searching for it for the unicorns?It must have, that is my that I think about it ,I have this feeling tugging my heart and I start sobbing.I don't know why but this feeling gave me the courage to decide to find last unicorns and restore them to their original forests.

I hold my head high,ignore my crystalline tears ,and decide that I will leave my beautiful forest home to search for the others.I will need sleep, for this will be the journey of my lifetime . I will leave following the path of the moon and the rising sun,the path through the unknown dawn.

Woah,I actually finished the first chapter! Yay,anyway chapter 2 will be coming up soon,depending on my laziness and your more reviews,the more I yeah, I have a Deviantart account and I have some of the characters' pictures and stuff up there so you can check it out if you want,you know,extra fun?:3 Anyway,I am fluffyluvr21 as always,and if you have an account please comment because noone ever notices me. ._. So,yeah that is that and I will get chapter2 up please!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:The Arrow and the Wine Splattered Hide of Snow

I was working on this for a long time and had to create a title for the second chapter so I thought up for the color wine,which is dark red and you will find out soon enough why I chose this you smart ones,you probably already know but don't spoil please,anyway,I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did it was emotional for ,it is sort of the turning point in the story so it will become better.Again,I hope you enjoy!

The sun rises in the east.I feel that magical gust of air blowing through my mane.I know what I must do.I drink up as much water as I can without overdoing will be a long journey and who knows if there will be any water to drink along the way.I do not eat for I am already full from the wildflower overgrowth that I had unintentionally controlled myself.

I look up at the colorful sky and wonder what lies ahead .This forest is my sanctuary and I am it's guardian,what will happen to it while I am gone?Over poaching?Wildfires?Deforestation?No,I must go and save the rest of the unicorns or all the results will happen everywhere and not just my own home.I shake my head to clear all those results and start new thoughts.

Now,it is time for me to leave.I glance back at my beautiful sanctuary to see all the creatures of the forest lined up in a the tiniest ant to the ferocious lion, they all mourned my parting .I gave them a look of reassure,reassure that I will be back with even more of my kind.I hear sad whimpers,shrieks,twittering and scuffling as I took my last glance back and I hold back my tears .I know I must be brave for this journey and I leave,with a slow-paced walk to a trot,then finally a thinking back .

It has been not long since I left the forest yet,I feel a heavy weight in my heart that stops me in my tracks and I look down at my this cannot stop,I might have to at least rest and start new again ,along the dirt-paved roads and the lush greenery.I will rest for now,then in a couple of moments, start my quest at the point.

I lay down under a willow of a sort and refresh myself in its shade of grass' slightly dewy surface sort of tickles my stomach and I do not feel the pain anymore.I sigh in relief and stood up tall and sort of stretched my limbs for another long ,all of a sudden,I hear a thundering is not thunder, is the sound of hunters ,their horses' hooves thundering,the hounds that follow their masters are barking,and all the arrows and spears are clicking into for any valuable kill they could find.

I gasp._Oh no!Not now! _And without anticipation,I gallop as far as I could without kicking up dust to cause a distraction from what the hunters are already ,as the unfortunate ,one of the hounds start to bark and chase in my ,like on a cue,all the hunters start chasing me in my direction.I pick up my pace and leap over bushes,logs,and other obstacles that seem to land in my ,to my horror,the pack catches up to me and are not to far away.I try to pick up the speed a little more but,my stop working.

That causes me to crash and I fall._No! This cannot be! I must save them all,the last unicorns!I am the last so far,what will happen to the world without me or...the others?_I neigh and let out nickers of the need for help,but not one hero comes to my ,I am not going down without a bloody war that is for hounds start clawing and biting at me,I start kicking them.I did a really good job of crushing there jaws and skulls ,their whimpers and screams of pain fill the atmosphere scaring the horses.

I stare at the horses with a look of plead and the needing of sort of nod and they neigh while rearing in the air,making the mounters tumble off and hit the ,that did not help the fact that the humans were still okay enough to stand back up and pull out their weapons.A few draw out their bows and insert arrows through the slot,others pull out their spears or knives ready to slit my throat and take whatever is left of me.

I kick,scuff,and neigh to put up a ,the hunters overpower me .They kick me and let their dogs eat away at my were going to begin throwing spears at me but before they could,an arrow is shot out of without being able to move,due to the rope they have wrapped around my limbs,I can only widen my eyes in horror.I will take whatever happens to me,but to only know that the other unicorns are okay.

How will I save them now?Is all I have time left to think about before that very arrow hit me,and I feel a pain that forever will haunt me ,till the day I leave the earth...

Whew,another chapter down.I am trying to upload the picture,cover thing for this ...Anyway,the picture is about Mizuki as her unicorn self and her *cough*human*cough* ,I did NOT spoil anything for you just now,well,you will know in the next please!I just noticed that all my chapters have like around somewhere in the 900's or thousands in words...Weird.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:Reincarnation and the Mysterious Necklace

A turn of events for Mizuki,a turning is getting interesting,I'm thinking up of more ideas and well,they are ,weird is what _makes _things interesting and more enjoyable to read.I could not think of any fancy title like the rest,so,yeah,this is is going to be a LONG chapter so bear with it please. I am using so many vocabulary words!My teachers would be so proud of me! ^_T [A new chapter!Review please and enjoy.]

_ . ._

_I can feel it,the gentle rain showering above feels so comforting,yet I am not well.I have a deep pain,a pain left inside myself that will stay there forever.I do not know where I am or what am I to ,are not I dead?I remember my death like a ,why am I here?Is it mere coincidence that I am still alive ?_

I open my eyes to see blurs,the world around me is foggy and drizzling with rain.I slowly and shakily reach out to it and cup some of the water in my hand,I drink it generously out of pure a moment,a hand? I have hands and no hooves?This is just a pure nightmare,what happened to me?I am a unicorn,not a human!What has happened to the unicorn I once was?I sob,my tears matched the keep pouring with no end,no restriction.

Finally my tears stop and I look through my fingers that cover my face at the rest of my my hide and hair I am very cold and fleshy,without my four hooves I can not run as fast as I have used to,and without my horn,well,nothing.I am very bare,I must find shelter or a cover to hide in or I will die once again from sicknesses or other issues.I find a very large tree with a hollow opening inside to fit about two humans,it looked clean and not inhabited by anything.

I crawl in and try to get comfortable; I have so many questions to ask,why are the trees different?Where are the animals?Where am I? Why must I be so curious and ask so many questions that will surely be ...There is someone who_ can_ answer my who and where would answer my questions? I am still parched ; my throat still hurts and I fear I have a sickness.I reach for my throat and I felt something I have never noticed before.

My fingers touched something smooth,glassy,and something attaching the smooth and glassy object that feels like fine silk.I gently tugged it off so no fine silk is broken.I lay the object in my hands and observe it. It was like a chain or a "choker-styled necklace" as I hear humans call was was definitely made out of soft,fragile material and it was the color of a ,adorning it was a glassy jewel that was held in place by a golden star and contained all the colors of the rainbow and little straps that were connected reflecting the jewel's vibrant streamed from the lower gold band and formed a looped chain.

It was such a wonderous object,and I do not even know how it just happened to be on _my_ ,this just adds more to my list of curiousities...I sit in my tree and look out through the big rain trickled softly instead of a drizzle,then it stopped;I stared at the now wettened sun peeked through the grey clouds and cast the light it always I am wondering, _Where do I go ?_

I place the necklace back around my neck. I started to cry.I am a unicorn not a human! I do not know where I am or what I should do now,inside,I am still the unicornI once was and now all these strange things are happening to me...and it is scaring has ever happened to me like this now?I know my cries will not do me any good,but it all I can do at this point.I am hopeless. I hung my head low and continued bauling.

"_Hey!Hey listen!" What? Who is talking to me? "Hey!Unicorn listen!"_ I raised my head,wiped away my tears,and look up to see a little purple butterfly fluttering its wings."Hello,little butterfly!I am sorry I am not at my happiest right now but what news do you have for me?" "Well,miss unicorn,where are you going?" "I am trying to find others like me,the other have they gone ? Do you know?"I replied. "The other unicorns,yes I do know where they are my Red Bull chased all the unicorns to a sea covering all their footprints,"The butterfly explained."A sea?Tell me more!"I was interested now,finally someone who knows where the other unicorns went."They were chased to the sea of King Haggart and washed to be seen again,"the butterfly said solemnly.

"Oh,now I know where they went! Thank you little butterfly,and I have one question,"I said."Yes my lady?" "Do I look like a unicorn or a human to you?"I ask."You are a unicorn my lady,a tall,proud,corageous and charming creature that has created this I look at you all I see is a unicorn,no human in horn is a fish monger !"He laughed and started singing an annoying song and he flew away towards the sunset.

Clearly annoyed,I glance at the rising sun and walk towards ever it may lead to,I will may happen,I will allow until the day I find them;until the day I die.

I finally finished this chapter,my apologies dears for I am very busy and you know,shit happens as they ,I will work on more chapters and also I am working on a Kuroshitsuji(aka Black Butler)fanfic.

I would like to hear some you!^_^


End file.
